OWNED
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Albus Dumbledore OWNED Harry Potter. He had arranged a certain destiny for the boy and would not be thwarted - until he was. Someone dropped a type of fiendfyre on 4 Privet Drive and thus, there was no more Harry and the Goblins confirmed it. But was Harry truly dead or merely rescued? As usual there is bashing of Dumbles, Weasleys and the others I don't like.
1. Chapter 1 - The Slave

OWNED

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings. 11/7/14

Chapter 1 – The Slave

He was a slave pure and simple. Always had been always would be. The Dursleys, his only living relatives whose "care" he had been placed in when he became an orphan, were the first to teach him this lesson. They made sure he knew his place and that his life was not his own and would consist of nothing but work, pain, mental, emotional and physical abuse and one of total hopelessness. There would never be love for the likes of him as he was a FREAK and a FREAK deserved nothing but the type of life and treatment that the Dursleys, the noble, generous, powerful and normal people gave him. He was nothing but an abomination and by rights he shouldn't have been born let alone allowed to live especially after his own worthless, degenerate parents had died trying to get away from him.

Then he found out he was a wizard and had hope for a few hours until he started finding out things. It wouldn't be until he actually arrived at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor and not allowed to have any friends at all except the $#*#&&#&#&* Weasleys that he realized he had gone from the proverbial frying pan into the fire.

Another "friend" was acquired for him because Ron the #*&#*$&#*#&&# Weasley was doing too good a job sabotaging Harry's learning and they were in danger of flunking. This "friend" was a psycho in Harry's untrained opinion. Socially inept, bossy beyond belief, opinionated, bigoted and egotistical it would have been funny except for the fact that Harry was stuck with her and couldn't get away from her clutches, her domination, control and her constant tattling to her master Dumbledore.

Ah yes…Dumbledore. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Niccolo Machiavelli had looked into the future to write his famous book _The Prince_ and used Albus Dumbledore instead of Cesare Borgia for his inspiration. Harry had only heard about the book but from what he knew about it, Dumbledore was a perfect example of ruthless ambition, control, manipulation and using people for his own ends. Dumbledore was known as the Leader of the Light, savior of this and that, protector of Muggleborns and orphans, but most did not know the real Dumbledore, at least not like Harry Potter did.

Oh yes, Harry Potter knew all about Dumbledore and some of his many plans for the likes of him. There wasn't anything Harry could do to escape or prevent Dumbledore for using him like a pawn on a chessboard, nothing at all. Cesare Borgia might have had ambition, cunning, ruthlessness and power but he had nothing on Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had much more of it than Cesare and he was definitely more unscrupulous. Best of all most people didn't suspect or have any reason not to believe that Dumbledore wasn't everything he claimed to be. He also had something Cesare Borgia did not have – MAGIC.

Dumbledore used MAGIC to control his minions, keep up his grandfatherly persona, to show a false face to the world and to enslave many. With Magic you could cast spells, hexes, curses, charms which totally controlled a person's mind and actions. You could make people believe certain things like the neighbors of Privet Drive, the police and school officials who believed and accepted without question everything the Dursleys told them about their delinquent nephew despite the evidence their eyes showed them.

Magic could be used to hex everything Harry owned from the raggedy clothes and underwear he inherited from Dudley and had to wear to his eyeglasses and even his wand. Harry had found out about this over the years but there was nothing he could do about it as the Magic was too strong and was constantly being reinforced. A few times Harry had found out about certain things but he and those who had told him and tried to help or at least answer questions Harry asked, like Neville Longbottom…well they were both obliviated of the knowledge and spelled not to ask in Harry's case and not to offer and/or answer in Neville's.

Harry only knew because he was told by his friend "the Voice" after he was away from Hogwarts. The Voice could not be obliviated. It had always helped Harry survive before Hogwarts, had been forced to hide and mourned when it witnessed the "sins" being committed against Harry during the school year. Once they were back at Privet Drive, the Voice came back and briefed Harry on what had really happened during the year.

She had the boy write it all down and hide it in his room. He made the boy write it in the secret language Harry knew and others didn't, so anyone seeing it, like his Aunt Petunia or Cousin Dudley, would think the squiggly lines were doodles. Harry wrote it on the blank pages found in the books Dudley abandoned in his second bedroom, otherwise known as Harry's prison. Petunia might not throw them out thinking that her Dudders had been doing "artwork" and would probably lovingly save the papers.

Dumbledore had done something different this time. Harry's third year just ended and he had met, found out the truth and even saved and helped his godfather Sirius Black escape but Dumbledore had not obliviated him of the memory. "That's because he wants something" the Voice told him. "You don't know the real story of Sirius Black but I will tell you. You definitely won't like what you hear but you have to know so you can attempt to fight whatever plan Dumbles has for using Sirius Black.

Harry didn't like what the Voice told him but then he usually didn't. The Voice always told him the truth and the truth of his life was even worse than being beaten by his Uncle Vernon if only because it lasted much longer. His magic cured the pain and scars of the beatings and abuse whereas the truth was seared onto his soul.

As he normally did after the Voice told him what had happened at Hogwarts during the year, he asked why she never contacted him when he was at Hogwarts. "I know you are there because you witness and remember everything and I know you tell me every year when I return because of the obliviations but I need to know, so please tell me why and why you won't tell me your name or let me give you one."

Harry could feel the Voice smiling and also felt her warmth. He had always hoped that this gentle, comforting voice was…his Mother…or at least her ghost who was watching over him and giving him reassurance and the strength to go on and survive his horrible life. But the Voice wasn't his Mum as "she was dead before her time and due to circumstances which she could not explain to Harry, Lily Lilac Evans had never really existed or at least lived as a unique entity.

The Voice couldn't have a name because Dumbledore would notice and search to see what was giving Harry Potter encouragement, help and in some ways…love. It wasn't in Dumbledore's plans for the boy to receive love or at least real love and if he had any inkling whatsoever that a "guardian angel" was trying to comfort and help HIS POSSESSION, well he would immediately put a stop to it and the Voice would be gone forever.

The summer was the only time the Voice and Harry had to spend together since he had gone to Hogwarts so they had to make the most of it. Each year at Hogwarts Harry had been "tested" and some things, including some of the treatment he received at the hands of his fellow students and even the teachers were just as bad as what the Dursleys did except there were more people doing it to Harry. At least he got to eat when at Hogwarts whereas once he was back at the Dursleys it was again starvation and overwork by an impossible amount of chores being assigned to him so he could "earn his keep" and repay back some of what he owed to the Dursleys for taking him in, raising him, allowing him to attend primary school (even though it was a law of the land that he attend), feeding him (even though it was the scraps from their table and only if he "earned" them) and give him the honor of wearing the cast off, over-sized, stained, ragged clothing of their precious son Dudley.

They even allowed him to have the use of Dudley's second bedroom since he got his Hogwarts letter just in case the other Freaks decided to check up on him but he was not to touch any of the broken toys and unread books Dudley threw in the room as it was still his stuff and therefore almost sacrosanct. Also he only got leftovers – if there were any left – and to get that pittance he had to complete all chores assigned to him and do it to the satisfaction of his Aunt and Uncle. Since that rarely happened he had to resort to dumpster diving to supplement the starvation rations but that only happened when he was allowed out of the house.

Mostly the Voice gave him emotional support and the closest thing to love and friendship Harry had ever known. The Dursleys never allowed Harry to have a friend due to Dumbledore's orders. Hagrid wasn't really a friend because he was just a pawn who absolutely worshipped Dumbledore, wouldn't hear a word against him even if he knew the "great man" did something illegal or unethical and obeyed him without question. If Dumbledore told Hagrid to harm or kill someone, even if it was Harry, poor Hagrid would do it - crying as he obeyed orders, but do it nonetheless.

Hedwig was his beloved familiar but even she had been spelled by Dumbledore. For instance she couldn't deliver a letter to anybody except those allowed by Dumbledore. Thus Harry couldn't do any owl order shopping, contact Gringotts, the press or any fellow students. She could only deliver mail to Hermione, the Weasleys (and only at the Burrow) or to Dumbledore. Naturally because of the mail redirect Dumbledore had placed on Harry on November 2, 1981, only he, Hogwarts, Hermione or a Weasley could send mail to Harry.

Harry Potter was owned solely by Albus Dumbledore and unlike his most famous ancestor there was no way he could fight against it because he had been spelled, cursed, charmed and potioned by Dumbledore and had much of his magic blocked. He would never be allowed to learn any type of magic that could save him from Dumbledore's manipulations but at least in that he would be not alone.

Ever since he became Headmaster Dumbledore had done away with 2/3 of the courses which had always been offered at Hogwarts. Nobody born in Britain after 1960 would ever be able to surpass Albus Dumbledore unless they had private lessons outside of Britain. Then if they returned to Britain and did certain Magic they could be arrested or worse as Dumbledore had caused much powerful magic or even possessing the knowledge of it to be declared dark and anyone who learned it or was powerful enough to use it would be declared a dark and evil wizard.

Harry was stuck but the Voice was helping him as best she could. On the "day it all changed" Harry's list of chores included weeding the garden, mowing the lawns, trimming the bushes and most particularly the rose bushes – without the use of gloves as FREAKS didn't deserve protection of any kind – and putting down some expensive fertilizer on all of the plants and bushes. It was the hottest day of the summer so naturally he had to work in the heat, get sunburned and dehydrated as he wasn't allowed any lunch or cool drinks or allowed to drink out of the hose because HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO.

Naturally he wasn't going to finish it by the 4 p.m. deadline when he had to wash off his filthy, disgusting body of the dirt, sweat and fertilizer, change his revolting rags and start cooking the massive dinner for his relatives none of which he would get because he wouldn't have finished the landscape work or did it to his Aunt's exacting standards.

He had just finished the mowing and was cleaning the mower when a small and very excitable snake crawled up to him.

"Speaker Harry must leave with this humble snake NOW" the creature told him.

"Ask it why" the Voice ordered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"This snake knows only that the Speaker must flee, leave this den of pain and suffering and follow me passed the wards where you will be rescued. It will be your only chance" it said in what passed for being out of breath for a snake.

"But why? If I leave my Uncle will kill me for not getting my chores finished and…."

"This snake knows only what he is told and he is told to say one word as someone will know its meaning and its danger."

"Okay, what's the word?"

"Resurrection."

"Harry leave NOW" the Voice frantically ordered.

"But I'll get in trouble if…."

"JUST DO IT AND QUICKLY" the Voice said frantically.

She had never ordered or raised her voice so Harry knew it had to be important. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching and then remembered that Petunia had gone to visit Mrs. No. 5 for tea and gossip after she told him to clean up and start dinner. So he followed the snake out of the yard and once they cleared the block the snake told Harry to pick it up and run as fast as he could to the park and pass it. Ten minutes later they reached the boundary of the wards. The snake told Harry to pick up a rock with a dab of red paint on it and to say "Sanctuary" and when he did he felt a tug around his navel and the next thing he knew he had disappeared from the area.

Exactly five minutes after Harry and the snake disappeared a large raven flew over No. 4 Privet Drive and when it was directly over the house it let lose a strange object then quickly flew away as fast as it could before the object hit the roof. An explosion rocked the entire neighborhood as No. 4 burst into flames. For some unexplained reason the local fire department had been alerted that a fire had started and was out of control and the trucks arrived moments after the explosion. It was a good thing they did as the fire spread quickly and was so hot the grass on the front lawns withered before bursting into flames.

The surrounding houses were quickly evacuated and other trucks were called to douse the flames. It had been so bad that all that remained of No. 4 Privet Drive was ashes and the two houses next to it had also caught fire but not as bad as No. 4. With the exception of smoke and heat exposure no one was severely hurt until Mrs. No. 5 finally remembered to ask Petunia "Wasn't your nephew still in the house?"

Around the same time the fire raged several twinkling, whirling objects in an office in the north of Scotland exploded. All of them were destroyed and some even melted into a molten puddle. The owner of the office and his majestic, magical bird were both away so it would be several hours before Albus Dumbledore came back to his office, saw the damage and immediately called out for his phoenix. Fawkes, who had been out hunting and exercising appeared and whisked his master to Privet Drive.

Much to the Greatest Wizard since Merlin's complete shock then anger, the impossible had happened. Harry Potter was finally free. He had had to die to do it but as Dumbledore liked to say to those who he had sent to certain death over the years "Some things are worth dying for" and for Harry Potter it was gaining his freedom. To the world and most importantly to Dumbledore, Harry was dead, beyond pain and the iron, unbreakable control of his master.


	2. Chapter 2 - Changed Plans

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Changed Plans

The official report cited Harry Potter's death was by fiendfyre, but not just any fiendfyre. It was a new type never before seen by anyone or at least the Unspeakables of the British Ministry of Magic. There was no sign of it having been cast but instead it had been delivered by some type of missile-like object which contained the deadly fire but only enough to accomplish its mission. It was enough to totally destroy all the property on No. 4 Privet Drive consisting only of the house, attached garage and back yard and nothing else.

The front lawn and the damage to the other yards and houses had been due to the searing heat and a few sparks generated by the efforts of the fire department in fighting the fire. It would take the rest of the summer to do the report as the British Ministry had to get assistance from other Ministries because they were at a loss to explain this "new magic" and since it had been the Boy-Who-Lived who had been assassinated – yes assassinated – the public and Dumbledore demanded an answer.

Well actually the "public" couldn't care less. Many were saddened by the death of their once-upon-a-time savior but life went on. It had been the news media who demanded answers and next to the Quidditch World Cup being played in Britain, it was the main news event of the summer.

Dumbledore was furious that HIS POSSESSION was dead before it was supposed to be and as he admitted a bit but only to himself, he was worried because here was "new magic" which he knew nothing about. It meant that Harry had been killed (as only "important" people, such as a Dumbledore were assassinated) by someone outside of Britain and if such a tightly controlled and hidden possession could be not only found but killed, then it was possible that someone of Dumbledore's standing could be assassinated (as _**HE**_ was important).

Usually Dumbledore didn't worry about his safety as he only appeared in highly secured places where security was tight, such as the Ministry of Magic, the ICW and a very few other places like those of his faithful followers. Other than that he rarely left the confines of Hogwarts where he was protected by some of the strongest wards in the world as well as his phoenix. If he did, he never announced it and just "showed up without warning" stayed for the allotted time and left. He was basically untouchable and no "strangers" were allowed to come up to Dumbledore or request an interview. His schedule was tightly controlled and secured but now, with this new spell, if it could bypass the wards he had placed on Potter's home of hell where no magical other than Dumbledore or someone approved by him could enter, was Dumbledore now in danger?

He had spent over a year arranging for the revival of the Triwizard Tournament. Others thought it was their idea but in reality Dumbledore had "persuaded" certain people to lobby for its revival. In actuality it was another "trap" and "test" being set up for Harry to participate in and, as he knew it would, be another thing that was too good to pass up for Voldemort. The question now was would Voldemort come to Hogwarts lured by the Tournament and to have another chance at getting revenge on Harry Potter or would he ignore it and use another means to resurrect himself?

Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was looking for a way to resurrect himself especially now since Peter Pettigrew had escaped. The rat had been exposed and had no other option than to find his Dark Lord and aid in bringing him back to power. Sirius Black was loose and as soon as he "recovered his health" he would be back with a vengeance and would seek out Peter to finish the revenge which had been denied to him.

Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent but left him to rot in Azkaban so he could control Harry. He also knew that Peter was a rat animagus hiding at the Weasleys. He knew this because Dumbledore had spelled both Peter and Sirius. Sirius was spelled to "forget" that Dumbledore knew he was innocent. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix Sirius had no alternative but to come back when called and to serve Dumbledore. He could never give Harry the home he had promised the boy and his time with the boy would be limited and he could only tell Harry about James, the Marauders and their antics at Hogwarts and nothing about his heritage, wealth and power. Due to the oaths he had taken he had to obey Dumbledore in all things and he always would even if it was detrimental to Harry.

Peter had been spelled to hide out at the Weasleys. Dumbledore had had Peter retrieve and hide Voldemort's wand. It was easy for a marked Death Eater to find Voldemort if he had the wand and Dumbledore had been waiting for the "right moment" before having Peter look for his Lord and mention the Tournament, thus setting another trap.

But now the bait was gone - dead and gone. Dumbledore was toying with the idea of using Neville Longbottom, the other boy of the prophecy, and declaring him the "Real Boy-Who-Lived" but only if Voldemort took the bait. Too many people knew that there was no way Neville could be proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived not after all of the tests Harry had been put through and all of the things Dumbledore had done to Neville to make him a laughing stock. No one would believe it any more than Voldemort would as he knew better.

The Tournament was going to take place whether or not Voldemort took the bait or not. Although security was going to be tight, with so many people coming to Hogwarts Dumbledore risked assassination and he would have to be on his toes as it still wasn't known how the new magic had gotten passed the impenetrable wards placed on Harry Potter.

In any event, the Tournament was coming to Hogwarts and since all of the details had already been worked out, there was no way it could be cancelled or even held at one of the other schools. Dumbledore would just have to tighten his controls, reinforce the wards and double his efforts to find out Voldemort's plans. There was still a possibility that he would use the Tournament to use a champion for any resurrection plans as any wizard who won that dangerous game would have to be not only powerful but intelligent and inventive and thus be a prime victim to use for whatever dark magic Tom would be using to resurrect himself.

But Dumbledore would have to be in control of the situation to lure Tom into the open and hopefully trap him. Dumbledore had always known about Tom's Horcruxes especially that Harry Potter was one of them. He just didn't know how many Tom had made but it had to be at least three as that was one of the most powerful of magical numbers. Therefore, if Tom had made three it would have been the diary, Harry and one other which would have to be destroyed so that he could be finally and forever defeated – by the Great Albus Dumbledore. He would then go down in history – with the help of his excellent publicity machine – as a wizard even greater than Merlin and his legend would be assured.

Albus had so many plans, not only for advancing his legend but, like Tom, planning on living forever or at least many more centuries than the average life span of a wizard. Albus had long ago chosen a reason to explain why he had lived more than the normal life span of a wizard. When he had defeated Gellert Grindelwald and then began pushing his legend he decided to use the old "pure of heart" pretext. Albus Dumbledore was so powerful and lived for so long because "his heart was pure" as well as the rest of him. It was a well-known fact that not only had he never married, he had never come close to it, choosing instead to devote himself to study, his teaching career and combating dark magic and evil.

So far some people did believe it if only because "purity" did have power in magic. Many "Light spells" worked better when a virgin was involved whether as the caster or in use with a certain part of a ritual. It was the same in certain dark magic spells in some respects.

Even when a wizard and most importantly a witch, lost their virginity there was power. _**"Ideally"**_ it was said (and true in most circumstances) virginity in a Magical should not be lost but given – _**AND GIVEN FREELY**_ – in a bonding (or wedding ceremony/wedding night) and it facilitates the couple's bonding and acclimates their magic with each other. It also helps to attune the couple's magic and actually aides in conception as if your magic is compatible with each other you will conceive. If not, two perfectly healthy (and fertile) individuals might marry each other, have a good sex life but not conceive for the simple reason that their magic just wasn't compatible. They might never have a child with each other or at the very best, would just manage to have only one offspring.

Dumbledore knew this because when Gellert began gaining power, he personally oversaw a very detailed and scholarly study regarding heredity, reproduction, etc. Several very well-respected, highly educated and honorable people conducted the study and this fact was part of the findings, as well as exactly where Squibs originated. Gellert would be using it to initiate "proper breeding policies" after he took over the world (or at least Europe, parts of Africa, the USSR and Scandinavia) when his allies the Nazis won the upcoming war they were about to start.

It was during this time, just before the start of World War II, that Albus Dumbledore tried to renew his great love affair with Gellert as he had finally managed to "forgive him" for causing the death of Albus' mentally/magically handicapped sister. Actually Albus had never been sure who had cast the spell that killed Arianna, but he had always blamed Gellert.

Many years had passed since the girl's death and Albus did his own research and built a life for himself. It wasn't until he found out just how powerful Gellert had become and his plans to aid the Nazis, that Albus decided he wanted to be a part of Gellert's life - and share in the glory and power.

It had taken him a while to contact Gellert as he just didn't see anybody, even old friends. Albus finally met him through a Transfiguration colleague who brought him to a meeting and the reunion could not be avoided. It took all of his charm (and a few carefully cast spells on some of Gellert's minions) to meet privately with his former lover. It was not a good meeting.

It seems that Gellert had "moved on from Albus" a long time ago. He had married, fathered three children and was already a grandfather. He had no interest whatsoever of reuniting with Albus, especially since he knew him so well.

"You just want to share in my power and 'help' me rule the world" Gellert had snapped out. He said a few other things to Albus (all of them true) and this was the first (and if he had anything to do about it) the last time that Albus had not gotten his way. He had been rebuffed and was angrier than sadden by the refusal. His mask slipped and he had tried to curse Gellert but the other wizard was quicker (and knew his Albus) and it was Albus Dumbledore who was disarmed then escorted out by Gellert's bodyguards.

After he was back at Hogwarts and calmed down a bit, he went over the meeting (and embarrassing defeat) and did a lot of thought. He then "borrowed" the Hogwarts pensive, placed his memories of the confrontation in the bowl and watched it three times before he realized that Gellert was in possession of the Elder Wand!

From that moment on, Albus Dumbledore devoted himself to not only getting his revenge against Gellert, but possessing the great magical artifact. If the wand was real (and it was) then the Resurrection Stone and Invisibility Cloak were also real. With these three things he would be the most powerful wizard in history. It would become his life's ambition to find and possess them.

After years of spreading rumors that only Albus Dumbledore could defeat Grindelwald (and planning on just how to do it), he finally defeated Gellert and got his revenge by imprisoning him and then going after his family.

He had the wand of legend and used its power. It was by accident that he found out that the Potters had the famed Cloak and he had "borrowed it" from James just before October 31st to "study it" and because he knew that James would soon be dying. However, much like the Wand, the Cloak had to be inherited or "won" before it could be used for something other than invisibility. Dumbledore was doing research on how to "inherit" the Cloak since he wasn't a blood relation of the Potters.

That was one of the reasons why he had "loaned" it back to Harry Potter. The other reason was Albus had placed several charms on the coat to: (1) track the boy; (2) compel him to be reckless and do things which he ordinarily wouldn't do; and (3) cause the boy and any who used the cloak with him (such as Ron and Hermione) to be loyal only to Albus Dumbledore.

It didn't occur to him immediately because he had so much on his mind, but the Cloak had been in Harry's possession and thus destroyed as fiendfyre was one of the few things that could destroy something of the Cloak's power as well as the other thing Dumbles had used the Cloak for.

However, since its destruction, Dumbles could never become the "Master of Death" since one needed all three hallows. This was a disaster and many of Dumble's plans were completely ruined. Somewhere, "Karma" must be smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 - Karma Incarnate

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Karma Incarnate

"Karma" was indeed smiling, as she had rescued her only grandson from the fate he had been doomed to even before his birth.

When the very confused boy and the messenger snake arrived, she had felt many emotions: love, anticipation, a bit of fear if the child misunderstood her reasons as well as intense anger at the condition he was in. One only had to look at him to see that he was an abused child so why did no one, Muggle and/or Magical, notice? Dumbledore. That was the reason.

"Ah…where am I and who are you?" the boy asked timidly.

With her emotions in turmoil, she hesitated a moment before answering. "I…I am your savior and will explain all to you, after I do a medical check, give you a good feed, let you relax in a nice herbal bubble bath and get you some decent clothes. But first things first – Goody fetch some medium cool water for Harry."

A house elf immediately appeared with the water, handed it to Harry and did a slight compulsion charm on the boy so that he would drink it properly. He drank it slowly and actually asked "May I have more please?" and with a snap of her fingers the glass was refilled and he begin to drink that.

The witch who had brought him here had subtly started the charm for the medical/magical history of Harry Potter. It was rather lengthy and finally Harry noticed the long piece of parchment. "What's that?"

"It's a medical evaluation that shows any and all injuries you've had. Surely Poppy Pomfrey has done one of these on you?"

"Well, actually no" said the boy.

"Surely…McGonagall" the women spat out in disgust "would have had you sent to Pomfrey to get your magical examination and inoculations as she does for all Muggleborns."

"There are magical exams and inoculations?"

"Of course, as from what I heard you were raised by Muggles, so naturally you didn't have your magical shots. I also heard that you were told nothing about magic until…the groundskeeper…found you and took you shopping. Is this correct?" she asked glancing at the on-going list.

"Well…maybe they thought I already had them as a baby."

"Many magical inoculations cannot be administered to a child under the age of three. Didn't your Muggleborn friend, Hermione Granger mention this fact? All Muggleborns must report to the Infirmary for an exam and the inoculations no later than September 6th."

"Well…I really wasn't a friend of Hermione until after…Halloween."

"Nevertheless, McGonagall KNEW about your circumstances as did Pomfrey. The question is WHY? Why did you not have a complete exam before your first school-related injury?"

"Well" he mumbled looking down at his feet so as not to meet the lady's eyes "maybe I did but I was unconscious so didn't know."

"Ah…the list is finally complete" she replied before summoning the elf again. "Goody take Harry to his room so he may have his herbal bubble bath, lay out his new clothes and burn those rags."

"But I don't know your name or why I was brought here and…."

"You may call me Kitty for the moment and I will explain…much…but for now you need a healing herbal bath and I need to study the results of your test."

Instead of dragging off a struggling Harry, Goody just popped him away to "his room" and his bath.

Now that the boy was out of the room, "Kitty" could throw the temper tantrum she needed to have. She knew that the boy had been mistreated, starved, over-worked and probably spelled silly, but with the whole truth of his abuse was finally laid out before her, it exceeded her worse fears. It would take weeks to free him from all the illegal magic placed on him and to start him on the road to health. How long it would take to even begin to heal his mental and emotion damage would be a very, very long time. She was afraid that the damage the Dursleys had done to him would never completely heal and he might need to be obliviated – something she definitely would prefer not to do – but if it absolutely, positively had to be done, she would do it.

She still had much to do before dinner and the unavoidable questions the child would ask, so she better get started.

As soon as the bomb dropped, Kitty had anonymously alerted Algernon Allway, one of the few (if only) trustworthy reporters at the _Daily Prophet_ that the living quarters of the Boy-Who-Lived had been attacked and completely destroyed. "The house had been totally destroyed and if the boy was in the house, he was probably dead and Dumbledore would try to cover it up" the note had said.

The note had given the address and Allway dropped everything and went to Privet Drive, disillusioned himself and started writing his story about the conflagration, the arrival of the local fire department and their desperate but futile battle with the flames and evacuation of the Muggles. The Aurors finally arrived and did their job of obliviating the Muggles, firemen and police and attempting to put out the magically induced fire.

Then Dumbledore arrived, tried to take control of the situation and ordered the Aurors, in his capacity as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, that nothing was to be said to the public until he did his own investigations. He then left the Aurors to their work and unknown to them or Allway went directly to Gringotts to access Harry's trust vault.

Allway left shortly thereafter as he wanted to make the deadline for the _Evening Prophet_. He even had a few pictures of the scene and Dumbledore giving orders the Aurors. This was the scoop of a lifetime and, after all, the public had the right to know.

Dumbledore went to Gringotts and demanded to see Badfinger, the Goblin who handled the Potter accounts and who was in his pocket. Much to his shock, the Goblin teller informed him that Badfinger had had a coronary attack and died before a healer could be summoned. At least that was the official story as all at Gringotts knew differently.

Dumbledore asked to see the Goblin who was replacing him and after what Dumbles considered too long of a wait, Ragnok, the Head of Gringotts Britain, summoned him to a conference room. He was insulted that he had been "summoned" like a common wizard and the least Ragnok _should have done_ , would be to invite him to his personal office and treated with the respect that was due to Albus-of-the-many-titles-and-positions-Dumbledore.

What was truly annoying was the fact that Dumbledore was not offered the usual refreshments given to a wizard of his positions and…power. He almost didn't notice that two Goblin guards were stationed inside the conference room. Could it be that Ragnok didn't trust the Leader of the Light?

Definitely, as Ragnok knew better.

Before Dumbledore could sit down Ragnok spoke "No doubt you are here due to the tragedy that has just happened? Before you ask, the trust vault of Harry Potter has been closed and absorbed into the main Potter vault, signaling that the poor child is deceased."

"Then the boy's Will must be probated and…."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. As Harry Potter was a minor, no Will could be legally made or accepted as…."

"Harry was the last of his line and I was his magical guardian and last year I persuaded him to draw up a Will just in case something disastrous happened."

"It still wouldn't be legal as: (1) you were his **self-appointed** magical guardian, (2) you sealed the Potters' Will **for safety's sake** , I believe you said; (3) provisions were made in the Will of his grandfather if the boy died without blood issue of his body; and (4) it was automatically done the instant the child died."

Naturally, Dumbledore began to argue several points but Ragnok just sat there and patiently listened (for a Goblin) for the next 15-17 minutes to the rant before saying "What has been done is done, finished, finite, over, ended and _**cannot and will not be contested**_. I suggest you leave now as no doubt you have announcements to make and other schemes to re-plan."

Dumbledore was not going to take no for an answer and had no intention of leaving until he got his way – which was why Ragnok stunned him and had the two guards drag him (rather roughly) out of the conference room and through the main lobby, opening the door and depositing him outside the bank. This was seen by the wizards and witches doing business in the bank and walking by the outside. Some people went to the old, revered wizard's aid and once the Aurors arrived, checked him out, he was finally unstunned and pronounced "unharmed" by the Aurors.

However, Dumbledore was LIVID but couldn't let it show to the public. He called for Fawkes and the two of them flashed out to the enjoyment and awe of the populace. Rita Skeeter had arrived too late to ask any questions of Dumbledore but Bozo, her faithful photographer, finally managed to get a shot of Dumbles being flashed away by Fawkes so it wasn't a total loss as it would be the only known photo of that act. Rita did interview the people who had witnessed the expulsion but was refused entrance to Gringotts. She too hurried off to make the _Evening Prophet's_ deadline, confident that this would be on the front page and all that people would be talking about.

She was wrong as she would soon find out.

Meanwhile, back at Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley was in hysterics. You couldn't blame her as she had lost all of her personal possessions, including all of Dudley's photos from his birth to the present. Although they were heavily insured, some things couldn't be replaced and she wouldn't be comforted. She had to be admitted to hospital and that was where Dudley found her. He had heard the commotion, saw the biggest flames he ever saw light up the sky so he and his pals went to view the tragedy only to find out it was his house.

His friend Pier's mother took him to his mother but no one had thought of informing Vernon, who arrived at home to find out he didn't have one. He finally had that coronary that had been threatening for years, but was rushed to hospital just in time to be saved.

The next morning when all had settled down, Vernon swore he was going to sue somebody. Normally he would blame the Freak but he was told by the hospital chaplain that although his wife and son were safe, his poor nephew was presumed to be in the house and burnt to ashes like everything else. Since Vernon couldn't speak at the moment, the chaplain was spared the shock of Vernon saying what he would have said but instead started to hyper-ventilate, turned a bit purple/blue and the monitors went crazy. Nurses and doctors ran into his room in the ER and began resuscitate him.

They failed.


End file.
